Integrated circuits are made possible by processes which produce intricately patterned material layers on substrate surfaces. Producing patterned material on a substrate requires controlled methods for removal of exposed material. Selectively depositing a film on one surface relative to a different surface is useful for patterning and other applications.
Plasma-Enhanced Chemical Vapor Deposition (PECVD) using direct plasma has been shown to deposit metal films (e.g., titanium) selectively on silicon relative to silicon oxide surfaces with selectivity up to 8:1. However, the film deposited is non-uniform due to the uniformity of the direct plasma distribution.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for apparatus and methods to increase deposition uniformity for selectively deposited films.